Day Of The Nindroid Dragon
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: It was a normal day in Ninjago, until a trip to the movies ends in disaster as Garmadon attacks. But when the ninja are kidnapped and held hostage by the dark lord, something totally out of whack is bound to happen. Especially when mechanical dragons, dingy dungeons, yummy food, and forced amnesia play key factors.
1. Bacon and Eggs

**Hello! This is my first Fic, so please don't judge me too critically. :) The story takes place before the final battle, and the Serpentine are still under Garmadon's command. Please R &R, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Ninjago. Well, as normal as Ninjago could get. Zane was in the kitchen, surely frying up some delicious bacon and eggs. Cole was out on the bounty's deck, doing his morning stretches in the chilly morning air. Kai was, of course, still asleep in his bunk. Lloyd was with Jay, helping him with a new version of the sparring bot.

"A pinch of salt, a bit of pepper, and done!" Zane muttered. Typically, Zane didn't talk aloud to himself while cooking. But this recipe was all his own, so he wanted to make sure it was perfect for his brothers. Kai, smelling the seasoned eggs, groggily sat up.

"Zane, do I smell eggs and bacon? I better smell eggs and bacon." Kai demanded, and shuffled to the kitchen, where Zane was plating breakfast."Good morning, Kai. Yes, you are correct. You do smell egss and bacon." Zane replied cheerfully.

"Yes!" Kai cheered, which called the rest of the bounty's passengers to breakfast.

A little while later, Jay was busy stuffing his mouth full of bacon.

"I could eat this stuff all day!" he said through a full mouth. Cole rolled his eyes and scooted away from Jay, who shrugged it off.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Lloyd asked, and Jay piped up. "There's a new movie coming out today. Anyone else interested? It's in 3D!" Jay winked at Lloyd. He knew Lloyd was a sucker for special effects.

"Alright, that good with everybody?" Lloyd said. Everyone else nodded. Zane and Cole cleaned the dishes, while Kai, Jay, and Lloyd worked on the sparring bot more.

"So, this thing is supposed to help us train?" Kai asked, eyeing the machine.

"Yup!" Jay glowed. "There are going to be three different settings. Trainee, Intermediate, and Master. You wanna test it, Kai?" Jay turned to the fire ninja.

"Challenge accepted!" Kai smirked, and set the difficulty to "Master". "Umm, Kai, that's really not a-" Jay's warning was cut off as The sparring bot whirred out of control, smacking Kai in the face, before punching Lloyd in the jaw. Jay leaped onto the machine, and remotely shut it down, getting bucked off soon after. As Jay sat up, rubbing his head, he looked at Kai with an exasperated look on his face.

"Why did you have to do that? I meant for you to try the easiest setting, but noooo. You had to try the master setting. You had to!" Jay stalked off, still caressing his head. "That could've gone better..." Lloyd grumbled, casting a glare at Kai. Today was not going well for Kai so far. And it was all downhill from there.


	2. Surprise!

**Hello again! This chapter was fun to write, since Skales is my favorite general! :3 He doesn't get enough love for what he puts up with. Thanks to StoryWriter2003 for the formatting tip. Enjoy!**

* * *

The ninja finally left about mid morning. Zane had suggested they should take the slightly more scenic route through the forest surrounding part of Ninjago City.

"You know what, Tin Can, that's actually a good idea." Cole pat Zane on the back, which was greeted with a small smile, and the ninja were off. They had just started their travels when Jay began getting annoying.

"So I heard there's going to be lots of bad guys, and explosions, and lasers, and epic fight scenes, and-" Jay was stopped mid sentence by Kai clamping a hand over his mouth. Jay began to speak a muffled protest, and but soon stopped when he realized what was going on. Serpentine slithered in from all sides, and the ninja went into battle stance.

Cole was against two Constrictai. Kicking one of them in the face, the other yanked on his arm, pulling him to the ground. They then proceeded to dog pile him. Cole busted out, only to be met with more snakes pulling him down again. Kai was facing a few Venomari, which made him nervous. The first time he faced them, he had unwillingly confessed his fear of gingerbread men to his teammates. The teasing still hasn't ceased. Jay was holding out the best out of all of them. Only facing one Hypnobrai, he thought he would help the others in a snap. Turns out, this snake was very good at fighting. Lloyd was in trouble. He was facing Acidicus, the Venomari general. Which led to venom being squirted in his eyes. Once he started seeing the imperial sludge, his reaction time slowed. Zane was being cornered by Skales and Fangtom. The generals were managing to push him farther and farther away from his teammates. Zane noticed this, and attempted to work his way back. A tail wrapped around his ankle, and he felt himself being lifted up. Fangtom had lifted him off the ground, and he was dangling in the air. If he dropped, they would pin him down. If he fought, Skales would just wrap his tail around his arms. He was trapped.

"Foolish ninja, allowing yourself to be separated from your friends. What a shame. I actually liked you." Skales sighed. "But, I have my orders. Goodnight, white ninja." Zane began to speak when his arm panel opened, and he was remotely shut down.

"Hurry up, and let's go!" Skales called to his troops. Fangtom pulled out two blowguns, which his two heads each blew twice, knocking out the ninja. Before that, an interesting conversation had occurred.

"Anyone seen Zane?" Jay called out between dodges.

"I swear he was here only a second ago!" Cole responded back.

"I'm sure he's fine! Just focus on who you're fighting!" Kai encouraged. He hoped he was right. The ninja then heard Skales call, and the snakes just immediately tackled them, where they were met with a dart. The last thing Lloyd remembered thinking was _Ha! try to get me now, Imperial Sludge!_


	3. Lloyd Twitches In His Sleep

**Dun dun duuun! It may not seem it, but Zane is my favorite. My sister has dubbed Episode 34 "Zane Goes Boom". She has no regard for him, (or my feelings) for she is a Jay fan. Anyway, go Tin Can!**

* * *

When Lloyd awoke, he was no longer seeing the Imperial Sludge dancing before him. He breathed a sigh of relief, before noticing that he was in a dungeon. His hands were chained to the stone floor, forcing him to remain sitting. Looking around, he saw the others, minus Zane, in the same situation.

"Hey look, Sleeping Beauty's awake." Kai grumbled. He was the first one to wake, leaving him plenty of time to think. Although he knew it wasn't true, he had made a conjecture that Zane had deserted them in the heat of the fight. This thought had left him in a very disagreeable mood. Jay decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Do you know that you twitch a lot in your sleep? You were also mumbling something about some sludge." Jay recalled. Lloyd felt his face turning red.

"Enough about Lloyd's sleeping habits, has anyone seen Zane?" Cole inquired. The others fell silent.

"No, we haven't." Jay admitted quietly. Meanwhile, Zane was just as distraught.

* * *

The thing that was unique about Zane's circumstance, however, was that he had no idea the others exist. His memory had been wiped. Not only had his memory been wiped, but he was no longer Zane. His power source and his personality chip had been transferred to a new body. No longer was he a humanoid character, but a white car-sized dragon! One of the many things unique about his circumstance was that he wasn't chained by his wrists, but by a single shackle around one ankle. He wasn't even in a dungeon. Zane was being held in a kitchen. Garmadon was aware of Zane's ability to cook. As well as screwing up the ninja, he also wanted some of Zane's famous cooking! Zane lay deactivated on the floor in front of him. With the snake generals watching, Garmadon reached over and activated the dragon.

"Wake up, Shard." Garmadon had decided to tell Zane his name was Shard to avoid the ninja bringing back his memory. Shard rose up, a look of disgust in his eyes as he noticed the chains on his foot. To his better judgement, he kept his mouth shut.

"Your purpose is to server me and me only." Garmadon growled. He wanted Shard to be afraid of him as soon as possible, so there would be no chance for allegiance deviance.

"Take him to the kitchen. Make sure he has everything he needs." Garmadon said to Skales, who led Shard out of the room, holding on to the chain around his foot.

"What's going on?" Shard said quietly to Skales.

"Nothing, you pathetic robot, just do what Master Garmadon tells you too, or you'll have to answer to me instead." Skales hissed menacingly in his ear. When they arrived to the kitchen, Skales attached the chain to a far corner of the kitchen, where Shard barely couldn't reach the door. Skales left Shard to explore the fairly large kitchen. There was a massive stock of food, and the finest appliances in Ninjago. This would be the only smile that Shard would show for a long time. He rubbed his claws over the countertop. A screen on the side of a cabinet lit up, startling him. He moved closer, only to be staring at the face of Skales.

"Master Garmadon requests his dinner. Do what you wish, but remember who you are dealing with." Sklaes said slyly, and the screen went dark. Shard sighed, and began to prepare a pork loin.


	4. Shut up, Dirtclod!

**Woo, intense chapter! I'm aware that Shard was the name of Zane's dragon. I miss him... :( Anyway, I figured Lloyd would be afraid of the Imperial Sludge from Prince Donnagon (or however you spell it). I dunno. Can of Worms will forever be my favorite episode. Go Pinky!**

* * *

While Shard was in the kitchen, Garmadon went to check on his captives. As he descended the staircase, he heard faint dialogue between the ninja.

 _Zane could be dead! Or worse, evil!_

 _Can it, Zaptrap. He's not dead. Think rationally for once, will you?_

 _Speak for yourself! You know you're alive! If my hands were free, I would knock some sense into you, Dirtclod!_

 _Would you guys knock it off? This is serious! We need to figure out where we are, and how we're going to get out._

That was Lloyd. Garmadon could recognize his son's voice anywhere. A grim smile stretched across his face as he realized keeping the ninja captive meant also keeping Lloyd chained up forever. He opened the door, and was met with four pairs of eyes staring at him with mixed emotions. Kai's face was flushed with anger. He was sure Zane had fled, or at best, was alive and held captive. Jay was purely terrified. Garmadon had seen that look only moments ago, when he had activated Zane. Jay thought Zane was dead. Garmadon could tell it from the pleading look in his eyes. Cole was indifferent. His recent argument with Jay had shot some concern into him. Although he hated to admit it, Jay had a point. Knowing Garmadon, it could be anything. What affected him most was his son's face. It was the face of pure disappointment. It felt as if Lloyd's eyes were burrowing into his face, searching for any hint of sympathy or regret, and finding none. Lloyd's hands became fists at his side as he stared at his father, his jaw clenched.

"Gonna say something? Or are you just going to stand there forever?" Kai growled. Garmadon realized the awkward silence he had created.

"Silence, fire ninja. You have no right to speak in such a confident manner." Garmadon chastised half-heartedly. He was caught off guard by his son.

"Where is Zane?" Jay asked. When Garmadon didn't respond, Jay asked again, his voice shaking.

"Where. Is. Zane?"

"Like I'll ever tell you. But I can promise you, he is not deceased." Garmadon's scowl turned into a smug side smile.

"Not deceased? That doesn't make us feel better. What have you done to him?" Lloyd knew better than to assume Zane was unharmed. He would rather Zane dead than turned against them. Jay can always repair him, but not if Zane kills him first. In response to Lloyd's question, Garmadon smiled and walked out, a look of pure satisfaction plastered on his face


	5. What Are You?

**I personally like Garmadon, good or not. So I'll try to give him some depth, other than the whole "mwhahahahaha turn the world into my image" thing. So, naturally, I made him a sadistic villain who keeps his son locked up in a dungeon, while forcing his friend to cook for him while verbally abusing that friend all the while. Yay! :D**

* * *

Shard zipped around, floundering over his now larger feet. Pots of all sizes boiling on the stove. Spoons of varying lengths lay scattered on the countertop. Shard's white metallic scales were stained from the occasional drop of sauce. At last, a beautiful single serving lay in front of him. Shard looked around, and spotted a tray jutting out of the side of the wall. He carefully placed the platter on the tray, and pressed a shining button. The tray slid back, presumably to Garmadon. Almost immediately, the screen lit up again. Skales appeared, slightly more distressed than when he had last seen him.

"Master Garmadon would like you to take the leftovers to the prisoners in the dungeon. Not the entirety of the leftover food, only a small portion." Skales added as an afterthought. He figured Garmadon wouldn't want them feeling too comfortable. The screen dimmed into darkness, and Shard sighed. Skales hadn't told him how many prisoners there were. He assumed 10, and prepared ten small portions of the pork and potatoes he had produced. It was then when he realized the chain winding around the marble floors kept him rooted to the kitchen. As if his thoughts were being read, a Venomari snake stepped in and unlatched the chain, holding onto the end of it. Shard, balancing the portions on his outstretched wings, was led to a heavy iron door. The chain was hooked on the doorknob, and Shard tread carefully into the onyx depths.

Kai's stomach rumbled. It had been at least 15 hours since their capture, and Kai was used to meals three times a day. He looked around. No one had said a word since Garmadon's visit. Kai could tell what was in their minds without them saying a word. Jay was still blatantly upset, and his hunger and thirst couldn't be provoking rational thoughts. When he began to inspect Cole's emotions, he heard clicking coming from the stairwell. His head turned around, his face turning into a scowl. A look of shock spread over his face when he saw a snow white dragon peer his head through the metal door.

"Who are you?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Better yet, _what_ are you?" Cole followed up.

"My name is... Shard." the dragon said reluctantly, as if it was something treasured he almost couldn't bare to share. As soon as he said his name, Lloyd's hard face softened a little.

"Shard... like Zane's old dragon's name." Cole said softly.

"You haven't heard of a Zane, have you?" Jay's face lit up with the possibility.

"Zane. No, I cannot say I have." Shard shook his head. "Although I haven't seen your friend, I assume you will still want the food I have prepared." Shard, for some reason, felt the need to justify him not seeing the person they were asking about. Jay was already starting to get suspicious of this newcomer. Especially since he had a voice uncannily similar to Zane's. Shard began to pass out the portions, starting with Jay.

"You prepared this food?" Jay inquired.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Shard asked. The others were slowly becoming suspicious of the way he was talking, and the voice. It was slightly deeper than Zane's, a bit more metallic.

"Yeah," said Lloyd. "We can't eat the food with our hands chained to the floor."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that would be an issue," Shard said sheepishly as he set the plates by their feet. "However, you can still bend over, yes?" If it was anyone but Zane, Lloyd thought, that would have been written off as sarcasm.

"Thanks, I guess," Kai grumbled, and Shard replied with a thank you, unaware of the sarcastic tone.

"Well, I bid you all a good night." Shard dipped his head, balancing the portions on his plate as he walked out.

"You too, Shard," Jay said with a sad smile. After he left, the ninja began theorizing.

"What did that jerk do to Zane? Uh, no offense Lloyd." Cole added quickly.

"None taken," Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Listen. I'm assuming, somehow, that Garmadon put his programming into a dragon body. Ok?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Kai grumbled.

"Whatever. The point is, that's not Zane." Lloyd said somberly.

"Right. And we need to figure out how to get him back!" Jay said with a confident smile. And with that, Lloyd smiled happily, and closed his tired eyes.


	6. Skales Hates Candy!

**Hello! Just wanted to wish you a good day! Stay positive! :)**

* * *

The pattern repeated, time and time again. Shard would bring two small meals a day to the prisoners, and prepare lavish meals for Garmadon's crew. Shard looked forward to the two times a day that he could briefly see other people, as he was very lonely in his kitchen. He received little sympathy from the snake which brought him down to the dungeon, or from Skales. Shard was taking a liking to the one dressed in blue, who cracked jokes he couldn't understand, and never ceased to make him smile. So after a few weeks of this, Shard finally worked up the courage to ask for a friend. The next time Skales came on the screen, Shard was ready, but also nervous.

"You know the drill. He's in the mood for something sweet today, if you will," Skales rolled his eyes. He personally hated candy, along with anything with a high sugar quantity.

"Um, Skales?"

"Yes, robot?"

"I... I was wondering if, well, I could have a companion up here with me?" Shard timidly asked.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do. it sounds like you had someone in mind."

"Yes, actually," Shard straitened up. "The one dressed in blue, in the dungeon."

"Him? You want him?" Skales laughed. He found the lightning ninja the least useful on the entire team. "Alright, if everything works out, you should have him in about a half hour. And hurry on that food!" He ordered.

"My pleasure, Skales." Shard lied through his teeth. The screen went blank.

* * *

In Garmadon's room, Skales had realized what he had agreed to.

"I can't back out now. I certainly don't want any poisoned food floating around!" Skales chuckled to himself. As he entered the room, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Master Garmadon?" Skales called out.

"Yes, Skales?" Garmadon was in a particularly good mood today, which was good for Skales.

"The white ninja? Shard, as we call him, is requesting something unusual."

"Really? Elaborate."

"Well, he's asking for a friend. But the unusual thing is, he wants Jay." Skales awaited Garmadon's reaction as he thought over the pros and cons.

"Fine. Let the pathetic dragon have it. But keep the lightning ninja shackled. I can't risk him escaping," Garmadon ordered.

"Yes sir!"

And with that, Skales slithered down into the dungeon.

* * *

"It's not looking good, guys," Cole sighed. He had been straining against the shackled for hours, until his wrists had gone numb.

"I figured that out a long time ago. Except I don't have super strength!" Jay weakly laughed. They all perked up when they heard the door creak open, assuming it was Zane. Jay had thought of a new joke, determined to finally make Zane laugh. Their hearts dropped when Skales slithered in instead.

"I have very strict orders from Garmadon. Lightning ninja, you're coming with me," Skales ordered. Jay's eyes widened.

"Wait, why me? What does he want?" Jay rambled, which caused the others to start talking in protest. Skales smacked Jay in the head with his tail.

"Ouch!" Jay grumbled as he stumbled over his legs, which were sore from not being used. As the doors closed, the others began worrying. Where was Jay going?


	7. Eating ZapTrap (JK)

**Thank you LabRatFlutieKat for your very colorful accounts of the last six chapters! Enjoy the seventh installment!**

* * *

Jay was too nervous to speak as Skales led him through winding hallways, their footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Inside the kitchen, Shard was eagerly awaiting his friend, which would hopefully be arriving soon. He had just sent his meal down to the throne room, when he heard the door to the kitchen creak open.

"Here's the pathetic human you ordered. If I see him outside of the kitchen," Skales drew a knife from a bag around his waist. "I'm afraid the ninja will not survive the encounter." Skales hissed, dumped Jay in the room, and left. While Skales had been walking with Jay, he had replaced the chains with shackles around his ankles and wrists. Skales should have worded his speech better, because by him saying ordered, Jay assumed he was the one getting cooked. So, understandably, he was absolutely terrified when Shard reached to undo the leg shackles. Jay jumped back, knocking over numerous pots, which came crashing down on his head. Shard put one hand on Jay to calm him, pinning him down with his talons around Jay's limbs.

"Please, don't destroy my kitchen. I spent a while organizing it." Shard sighed, and took his hand off of Jay.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" Jay laughed nervously, which produced quizzical looks from Shard.

"Of course not. I merely wished for some company. If you hold still, I'll take your shackles off." Shard reassured him, grabbing a kitchen knife of the counter behind him. Jay flinched as Shard cut the chains off in one swift flick of the knife. Jay stretched his legs, sighing with relief. Shard was thinking about whether or not to remove the chains from Jay's hands. He concluded that it would be wisest to wait.

"Thanks. But, why am I here? Are you sure you're not going to eat me?" Jay took a step back.

"Relax. I was lonely. Now, if you don't mind, I have to bring this food down to your friends." Shard balanced the plates of food on his wings, and set off into the dungeon. A while ago, after Garmadon trusted Shard more, they let him off of his chain, so he was free to roam. Jay was left, terrified, alone in the kitchen. He knew he was safe, but he was worried if he and the others would ever escape.

* * *

In the dungeon, the rest were just as worried.

"What if he's dead? He's not dead, is he?" Cole shuffled his feet on the floor.

"Of course not. I think." Lloyd gulped. The door creaked open, and Shard stepped out, nearly dropping a ceramic plate in the process.

"Oh, it's you. What happened to Jay?" Kai asked, his voice lightened as he realized that Shard might know what had happened.

"Jay? He is in the kitchen." Shard smiled. The rest of the team followed the same thought process as Jay.

"WHAT? The kitchen?" Cole yanked on the chains in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"I assure you he is safe. Why does everyone assume that?" Shard grumbled as he set down the last plate. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant sleep." Shard shut the door behind him.

"Great. Just great." Kai grumbled, resting his head on his knees in despair.


	8. Jay Almost Dies (Again)

**Hello! It was very fun writing Shard for the last chapter! "Why does everyone think that?" XD**

* * *

"He says Jay's ok? Can we trust him?" Lloyd rambled, with Kai hitting his head against his knees excessively.

"I don't know. I don't know anything! I don't know why we're here. I don't know why Zane's a dragon. I don't know how they even knew he was a robot. And I don't know how to get out of here!" Kai hissed.

"Neither do I." Cole sighed, resting his chin on his knees, staring at a speck of dirt on the floor.

* * *

Jay was sitting up against a counter back in the kitchen. He sat up quickly as Shard walked in, and gave a small smile at Jay.

"Why me?" Jay said as Shard drank a glass of water, his talons curving around the handle of a pitcher made of obsidian-colored glass.

"Hm?" Shard turned to look at the disheartened lightning ninja.

'I said why me? Why me over Kai, who would never back down from a challenge? Why not Lloyd, who always knows the right things to say? Or why not Cole, he always appreciates good food, which I see is your specialty." Jay was surprised to see a slight look of confusion.

"Why not you? You seem to make the others very joyful. I assume you were the same back at your home." Shard shrugged, and sifted through a cabinet full of pans.

"You have no idea." Jay said with a sad smile.

"You are right. I don't." Shard pulled out a silver pan with skull engravings on the handle, and began slicing vegetables, throwing them in the pan as he chopped. The room was silent, except for the dicing of Shard's knife, and the pops from the silver pan. After a moment, Jay spoke.

"Do you like working here?' Jay stood, up, his knees buckling under him, causing him to crash into Shard, who stopped his knife before it cut into Jay's throat. Shard shoved Jay back, Jay landing on his back.

"Be more careful, please." Shard sighed, resuming his work. "And I wouldn't call what I do here work."

"Well, then what is it then?" Jay sputtered, recovering from the shove.

"I'm not here of my own free will. I don't wish to speak anymore on the subject." Shard's voice turned bitter as he handed Jay a plate of steaming vegetables. "I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Shard walked into a corner, curled up, and fell asleep, leaving Jay alone with a plate of vegetables.


	9. 137 Sheep

**Poor Jay, all alone with his vegetables. I hope he likes carrots.**

* * *

Jay was on his knees, rubbing his hands across the tile floor. It was deathly quiet in the kitchen, not even the steady hum of the stove gave Jay company. He hadn't slept a wink all night. He counted 137 sheep before becoming bored. He had gotten himself water, and all he could so was sit and hopefully fall asleep. As the sun peeked over the horizon, Shard stirred. Stretching his wings, he started to get out ingredients for pancakes. He had seemed to have forgotten about last night, because he didn't give Jay even a glance. Jay cleared his throat, and Shard whipped his head around, just to soften up as he remembered last night's events.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I forgot that you were here." Shard smiled and noticed the glass sitting by the sink. "I see you have already figured out where I keep the glasses." Shard wiped the glass clean, and put it back into the cabinet in which Jay had gotten it from.

"Yeah. Sorry if I made you upset last night." Jay sheepishly stood and walked over to the counter, where Shard had already laced a pan with olive oil. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes with a raspberry sauce." Shard didn't look up. Jay decided to have a whack at reviving Shard's memory.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Jay leaned on the counter. "They liked to cook too."

"Liked? What do you mean liked?" Shard set down the whisk he was holding.

"It's complicated. He never really understood my jokes, or really anything else I said." Jay laughed nervously, only to receive a blank stare.

"I remember one time, I found him sitting in the fridge eating a hunk of cheese." Jay could feel tears fighting to creep out. "He had a pet falcon that helped us wherever we went. It was really weird. They had an almost telepathic connection." Jay put his head on the counter. This wasn't working like he had hoped. He felt a wing circle around his body.

"Are you alright?" Shard lifted Jay's head off the counter with his other wing.

"Yeah. I just..." Jay stared at Shard. "miss him sometimes."

"I can't say I know how that feels." Shard glumly looked down at the batter he was preparing. "I assume I should pick up the pace on preparing the batter. I don't have all morning." Shard sighed, and cracked an egg with one clawed hand. Jay felt awkward standing next to him.

"Can I help?" Jay asked hopefully.

"You could start sautéing the raspberries. The pans are over there, and the raspberries are in the fridge." Shard gestured with his tail. Jay happily got to work, happy to be of use. Things were finally working in his favor.


	10. Skales Is Still A Jerk

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed! You guys just make my day! ;)**

* * *

Shard was just about to open the door with the plates on his wings when the screen on the counter lit up, and Shard signaled to Jay to stay out of the way. Jay obliged, and watched from a distance.

"Greetings, Shard." Skales hissed, and Jay jumped. "I see you've already prepared breakfast." Skales looked at Shards loaded wings, which were locking up from staying out. Shard plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Yes, I have. I just sent it down. I was preparing to bring the leftovers down to the prisoners now." Shard said in an unusually robotic tone, his voice staying level.

"I can see that." Skales snapped, and quickly regained his composure. "I was just checking in on the lightning ninja."

"He is doing fine, although quite depressed." Shard said in a monotone fashion, and Skales nodded.

"Very well. Tell you what, stupid robot. I'm in a particularly nice mood today. I'll send a soldier up to spare you the trouble of delivering the food." Skales shrugged, and the screen returned to its usual onyx state. Shard emptied the plates onto the counter, and stretched his wings out.

"I'm surprised my gears haven't locked up yet." Shard mused, and turned to Jay.

"What was up with your voice?" Jay asked.

"Not now." Shard whispered as footsteps echoed down the hall. A Constrictai soldier opened the door, holding a large tray. Shard put the plates on the tray, and the soldier left as quickly as he came. Shard noticed Jay shifting his wrist shackles. They were obviously extremely uncomfortable.

"Come here, Jay." Jay looked up, and walked over.

"Yeah?" Jay gulped as Shard selected a rather sharp knife from his collection on the wall.

"Stay still." Shard instructed, and Jay did everything in his power not to flinch as shard brought the knife down scarily close to his hand. He then did the same to the other hand, severing the chain from the metal bands around Jay's wrists.

"Thanks." Jay looked down at his wrists. Shard then shifted through a drawer to find a blowtorch. Jay eyed the blowtorch, a knot forming in his stomach.

"This is just to soften the metal so I can remove it easier." Shard reassured Jay as he turned on the blowtorch. Jay squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the heat grow higher. He felt the weight removed from his wrist, and a cold cloth being pressed on it. Jay opened his eyes to find his wrist red from the heat and the pressure of the band. Shard did the same to the other hand, and Jay kept running his fingers over the raw skin, despite the pain.

"Better?" Shard asked, sitting down next to Jay on the tile.

"Much better, Thanks." Jay smiled, and Shard stood up. "You were going to tell me why you talk like that to Skales earlier." Jay remembered.

Shard sighed, but explained. "They don't pay as much attention to me if they believe I am nothing more than a mindless machine. Which I cannot argue with. They tell me I was created to server them and them only. But I feel as if I am made to do something more. As if I have a life outside of the kitchen. But why would I? I'm nothing more than a mindless mechanical servant." Shard rested his chin on the floor. Jay sat in stunned silence. He wasn't sure if it was Zane or Shard speaking. Surely Zane didn't think this, right? Jay blinked back tears, resting his hand on Shard's head.

"It's ok, Zane." The words slipped out of his mouth. Shard looked up.

"Sorry, I just-" Jay choked up, burying his head into his knees. It was Shard's turn to feel lost.

"Please, tell me more about this Zane." Shard softly said, wrapping a wing around Jay.

"He was the ninja of ice. Sensei found him at the bottom of a freezing lake. He could never feel cold. He loved using shurikens. He meditated a lot. He says it helped him focus himself. He never really had a sense of humor. He never got my jokes. I just... miss him." Jay looked at Shard. He could almost see a spark of recognition.

"What happened to him?"

"I... don't know." Jay buried his head in his knees again, speaking through cloth. "You don't like it here, do you?" Jay's voice was muffled.

"It's truly awful. It must be nice out there." Shard wistfully looked out the window.

"Well, I think I have an idea. If we can get my friends out, then we can make it outside, where you can come with us." Jay offered, perking up. Secretly, he was trying to figure out how to restore Shard's memories. "I'm going to need to get to the main computer." Jay figured the files must be kept on the computer.

"Why? The computer is of no importance to our escape." Shard questioned.

"Um, I need something on it." Jay said, and stood up and looked at the clock. "I think it's time for lunch." Jay said, smiling at Shard who was still on the floor. Shard nodded, stood up, and the two friends got to work.


	11. Sleepy Time

**If you can't tell, I have headcanons. Lots and lots of them. The arm the ships that I create. I'm a fangirl pirate. Yo ho ho!**

* * *

While all that was happening, in the dungeon, the team had lost hope.

"That's it. We're in here until we die." Cole rolled his eyes, and slumped against the wall.

"Don't say that. I'm sure we'll be fine." Lloyd half-heartedly said, flicking a pebble across the room. Video game withdrawal was finally starting to get to him.

"It's been really quiet without Jay in here." Kai said. "And I thought a little quiet would be nice. Turns out it's the opposite." The three of them perked up a little when they heard footsteps down the stairs. They were greeted with disappointment to see a Constrictai soldier come down instead. None of them spoke for a while after the soldier had left. They were all mulling over the same thought. _Where was Jay?_

* * *

Jay slept sprawled across Shard's back, the warmth from his power source keeping him comfortable. Today was the day he would hopefully put his plan into action. They had been in Garmadon's castle for over a month now, and Jay was sure the others had probably gone insane. Jay was up before Shard, and decided to get a head start on breakfast. He set up eggs, lots of vegetables, and most importantly, sleep pills Shard had stolen from the Infirmary. Jay ground up the pills into a fine powder as Shard awoke. Garmadon had ordered an extra big breakfast, as the entire crew would be eating it.

"Morning." Jay chirped as Shard joined him at the counter.

"Good morning, Jay. I see you have gotten an early start." Shard nodded and began to prepare the eggs. Scrambled eggs with vegetables and sleeping powder was today's main dish. Jay went over the plan in his head as Shard cooked. _Put the crew to sleep, rescue the others with the keys, and escape. But not before I get Zane's memory from the computer._ He nodded and smiled.

A bit later, the eggs had been sent down, this time with no portions left for the others. All Jay and Shard could do now was wait.

* * *

In the dining hall, the crew was seated. The meal had just been delivered. Warm masses of eggs, with roasted vegetables, and, unknown to the crew, sleeping powder mixed in. Once the members were all either too sleepy to care or asleep, Shard and Jay slipped into the hall, and grabbed the key ring from Skales. Shard went down to the dungeon while Jay went to the main computer. As Shard hurried down the steps, the ninja were hoping it wasn't another soldier coming down the stairs. Their worries weren't dismissed, however, because Shard looked very worried.

"Shard? Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes I'm fine. It's Jay I'm worried about." Shard said as he reach for the keys.

"Are those-?" Kai gasped.

"Yes. Now, do as I tell you." Shard unlocked their shackled, and the ninja balanced on their very sore legs, weak from disuse. Shard explained the plan, except for the part he had no idea Jay was doing. Getting back his memory.

* * *

Jay stuck a spare flash drive into a slot, and began searching the computer. He eventually found a file labeled _Memory._ He check the file, and sure enough, it contained Zane's memories.

"That's a relief." Jay sighed as he began to download the information.

"Not yet it's not." He heard a voice, and his stomach dropped. He turned around only to see a dazed Skales slithering in.

"How are you still awake?" Jay gawked as he scrambled to hide the flash drive. It was almost done downloading.

"I have a resistance." Skales sneered as Jay backed up into the computer, totally trapped.

Skales was just about to land a punch when the sound of claws on tile made him pause. A beam of ice froze him to the floor, to which Shard rushed in shortly after.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Jay laughed with relief, and grabbed the drive with the memories. "Let's get out of here!" Jay said as Cole, Kai, and Lloyd stumbled in.

"Jay!" They all yelled at once, and pulled Jay into a massive bear hug.

"You guys! You're ok!" Jay was laughing, and the others only pulled him closer. Shard watched from afar. As happy as he was, Jay deserved this. Shard's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Come on over Shard! You're a part of this too!" Jay gestured. Shard smiled, and walked over to where they were, only to be pulled in by Jay. "Now, lets get out of here."

"I can't walk that well, just a warning." Lloyd stumbled as he regained his balance.

"I can carry you. And the others as well." Shard offered.

"Sure. I miss riding Rocky." Cole said as Shard dipped his wing down.

"Rocky?" Shard asked.

"Don't pay attention to that. We've got a journey ahead of us." Jay dismissed the question as the 5 made their way out of the castle, Jay clutching the flash drive tightly in his hand.


	12. Zane May Be The Slightest Bit Angry

**Although it may seem to be the end, fear not! I have more craziness planned for the crew.**

* * *

When the ninja finally reached the bounty, Nya almost cried with relief to see her brother unharmed. Both Sensei and Nya were in shock to have a white dragon transporting them back, however.

"What... how... what? Where's Zane? Is he alright?" Nya rambled as Shard sat on the deck, his tail curled around his legs with the embarrassment of all of the attention being on him.

"Hey Shard, you mind if we talk alone for a moment?" Jay asked.

"Of course not. I'll be in the field below." Shard nodded, and leaped off the side of the Bounty.

"Ok. I'll start off blunt. That's Zane." Jay realized the story he would have to tell.

"What?" Nya snapped. "How is that Zane? I was expecting a humanoid nindroid, at the very least." Nya peered over the balcony to find Shard napping in the fields below.

Jay told the story, ending with revealing the flash drive that held Zane's memories.

"Are you telling me Zane's not gone? Good thinking!" Cole held the flash drive very carefully.

"Hey Shard! Come up here!" Jay called over the edge, to which Shard responded by soaring above the balcony, ending with a graceful landing on the roof.

"Yes?" Shard asked.

"He meant on the deck, tin can." Cole called out, which confused Shard, but he still obeyed, leaping down next to Jay.

"Hold still." Jay warned, tactfully hiding the flash drive.

"What do you-" Shard was cut off as Jay forcefully opened his chest panel, and stuck the drive in. Shard collapsed on the deck, much to the horror of the others.

"Relax. He's fine." Jay dismissed them with a wave of his hand as Shard stirred, rubbing his temple before pulling out the drive.

"Zane?" Kai cautiously asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Kai?" Zane looked up, and the others buried him in a hug.

"You're ok!" Nya shouted.

"Why wouldn't I be? You all look to be in awful condition. What happened that I appear to have missed?" Zane was very confused.

"You don't remember anything in the past month?" Jay asked, his brain whirring away.

"No, I don't." Zane realized that he was taller than the others. "Were my ocular sensors damaged at all? You all appear to be-" Zane was cut off as he looked down at his own hand. He slowly looked up and down his body, noticing the scales, tail, claws, and most shocking of all, wings.

"How is this possible. This shouldn't be possible." Zane was panicking now.

"I want to see something." Jay smirked, and shoved Zane off the edge of the Bounty.

"Are you mad!" Nya shrieked, and they ran over to the edge. Jay was expecting Zane to fly. Apparently not, as he was sitting calmly on the grass below.

"Could you throw down the anchor? I have no way up." Zane paced around the field.

"Yes you do. You could fly." Jay suggested, receiving dirty looks from Kai. "Trust me on this one." Jay whispered.

The others watched as Zane clumsily tried to work out how his new wings worked. He stretched them out, moving them slowly. He flapped hard, leaving the ground by a few inches. He continued to try, eventually reaching the Bounty, dropping every few seconds before clumsily crashing into Lloyd on the deck.

"Sorry." Zane mumbled as he stood up.

"I think it's time for dinner. Who's cooking?" Nya looked around, causing the others, except for Sensei Wu, to stare at Zane.

"Why are you all looking at me? Somebody is yet to tell me how I ended up as a dragon." Zane bitterly looked away, annoyed that the others seemed to know something that he didn't. Jay sighed, and retold the story, much to Zane's horror. Jay left out the part about Shard sharing how he felt others though of him. He would ask about that later. When the story was finished, Zane gritted his teeth.

"When I get my hands on that demonic reptile..." Zane growled, not unlike one the ninja's former dragons.

"Calm, Zane." Sensei laid a hand on Zane's shoulder. "You are here now. That is what matters."

"Not when you don't even know who you are anymore." Zane hotly said, and brushed Sensei's hand off before climbing up to the roof of the Bounty.

Nya was about to protest when Jay stopped her. "I'll talk to him. You guys go inside." Jay began the climb up to the roof, balancing himself on the railings. He sat down next to where Zane was laying, being ignored by the disgruntled nindroid.

"Hey Zane." Jay said. No response. "You're listening. You would never ignore me, right?" Still no response. "Well, I was going to chat first, but I guess I'll dive right into it." Jay took a deep breath. "When you were still Shard. You told me that you knew nobody thought you were capable of being anything more than a soulless machine. And the worst part is, you said you agreed." Jay was inching closer and closer. "You wanna talk, bud?" Jay went to the other side of Zane, only to have Zane bore into him with icy-blue eyes, fixated on him. Jay looked away, deciding he couldn't get Zane to speak.

"The question I have is, do you agree?" Jay jumped. He turned to Zane, who had raised his head off the roof.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Jay was carefully choosing his words.

"Well, _tin can_ doesn't exactly have a lot of intellectual intentions behind it, correct?" Zane was getting more agitated.

"You know, maybe this is a bad time." Jay started to inch away. Zane's tail wrapped around his waist, drawing him back in.

"No, this is an ideal time." Zane sat Jay down.

"You know tin can is just a nickname, right Zane?" Jay put a hand on Zane's talons.

"That may be so. But why I never thought of the comparison until now is still stumping me." Zane shook his head. "A tin can, a lifeless, worthless hunk of metal. What makes me different? Why am I different from a can? You will tell me that I feel like as a human would. But I don't. I'm not a human. And I never will be. Being treated like a mindless slave only furthers my point. Nobody except for the people on this ship think of me as being capable of human emotion. And if they do, they don't know my origins. Now, I wish to sleep in peace. I bid you a good night." Zane dropped Jay off the roof, to which Jay couldn't think of a proper reply. Jay went inside, mulling over the conversation.

"How'd it go?" Nya asked.

"I wouldn't talk to him for a while." Jay said glumly, and promptly collapsed on his bed.


	13. A Wooden Dagger

**Nice try, Jay. Don't go into therapy. Please.**

* * *

The next morning, Jay went onto the deck to see if Zane had gotten out of his slump. But Zane was nowhere to be found. Jay only found him when he heard a faint whoosh above his head. Zane had learned to fly. He had already learned basic flight, he flew smoothly enough. He was diving, and attempting to stop right before he hit where he was aiming for. The others joined Jay in amazement. Zane didn't notice the crew staring. He was circling a mountain, making his pattern tighter and tighter, until he was practically touching the rocks. He only stopped when Lloyd stifled a laugh as he hit a rock, sending him tumbling through the air. He regained his balance and dropped onto the deck.

"What is so amusing? Did me hitting a boulder entertain you?" Zane growled, and leaped off the Bounty again, spiraling downwards.

"See what I mean? He's being a total grump." Jay sighed.

"Let me see if I can calm his nerves." Sensei said, and slid down the anchor chain. He saw Zane sitting in a tree, whittling a stick into a dagger. If that was showing Zane's thoughts, this could be harder than he anticipated. Zane glided out of the tree, the dagger in his claws. He settled on a rock to admire his handy work. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice Sensei approaching him from behind. His sixth sense alerted him, however, and he turned to face Wu.

"Good morning." Zane said sweetly. Too nicely for Sensei to buy into it.

"What is troubling you? You are normally not like this." Sensei sat down next to Zane, nervously eyeing the sharp dagger. He never believed Zane would ever hurt him, but his sudden outbursts were worrying.

"Afraid I might use it on you?" Zane read Sensei's expression. "Don't worry, I wouldn't waste my efforts."

"Never for a minute would I believe that you would harm me." Sensei put his staff down.

"If you've come to spout wisdom, I do not wish to hear it." Zane's eyes flicked away.

"Why not?"

"Simply put, it will not help. Words may cover the pain, but will not heal the scar." Zane fiddled with the dagger.

"I see. Instead of speaking, perhaps I should try listening. What is on your mind?" Sensei rested his hand between Zane's wings.

"I am not sure." Zane took aim, and lodged the dagger into a nearby tree, it hitting the center of a knot. "Bull's-eye." Zane smiled with a sense of satisfaction.

"Not sure? From what I hear from Jay, that's not the case." Sensei Wu had a firm lock on Zane's arm, preventing him from simply flying away.

"Where am I going to stay on the bounty?" Zane said quietly. "I can't stay in the room, and I certainty can't sleep out on the deck."

"Hm. We could always return back to the site of the monastery." Wu suggested.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Zane sighed.

"I most likely am." Sensei smiled, and gestured to Zane to follow him back to the bounty. Zane shook his head, and followed closely behind.

* * *

Zane flew alongside the balcony, the breeze lifting his wings. As hard as flying was, it was worth it. The view was incredible, and the feeling of freedom incomparable. Zane wasn't sure if this was the thinking of a ninja or dragon, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Jay was watching Zane soar from the deck. It was the first time Jay had seen Zane happy since he stuck the flash drive in him. Jay decided to test his limits.

"Hey Zane!" Jay called out. Zane stopped in midair, then folded his wings in and let himself drop on the deck.

"Yes?" Zane smiled.

"Would you mind taking me up there with you?" Jay asked.

"I suppose I could try." Zane extended his wing out for Jay to climb on, and the two were off. Zane flew in loops, corkscrews, circles, anything that Jay wanted. The others ran outside to the sound of Jay hollering with excitement, which made Sensei smile.

"Does this mean he's cheering up?" Cole hoped.

"I hope so. It's about time." Kai grumbled.

"Enough. Let Jay enjoy this. He earned it." Sensei smiled.


	14. Pizza Time!

**Here we go again! Sensei is way better at this than Jay is. Way to go Wu!**

* * *

When the Bounty finally soared over the cliffside that held the burnt ruins of the monastery, the gang, except for Wu, were puzzled.

"Why did you bring us back here?" Cole asked, picking up a charred piece of wood.

"Zane was talking about not having anywhere to stay on the bounty. So, I remembered a place fit for a dragon." Sensei smiled, and walked down the stairs.

"He's not talking about what I think he is, right?" Kai groaned, and followed. They soon arrived to the place where the ninja had kept their elemental dragons.

"No way." Lloyd gasped at the gate in front of him. He pulled the lever, and the gate opened.

"I thought so." Zane smiled, and flew to the top of the cavern. "I used to be dragon trainer. Now I'm on the other end." Zane mused, picking up the saddle he had used on his own dragon.

"Don't say that. You're not a pet." Cole pat Zane on the back.

"I never said I was." Zane stared blankly, and rested the saddle carefully on a rock.

"So, Sensei? Are we staying here, or what?" Jay was getting hungry. It was long past the time to eat dinner.

"Yes. At least until we can find a suitable place for Zane to stay." Sensei nodded. "Come, we must have dinner. It is getting late."

Zane flew onto the Bounty carrying Sensei while the others climbed the anchor chain.

"It was Zane's night to cook..." Jay said glumly, realizing Zane couldn't fit in the kitchen.

"We could order out." Nya suggested, waving the phone in her hand.

"Pizza! Yes!" Cole cheered, and Sensei nodded. A while later, Jay was ready to pick up the food.

"It's a long walk from here." Jay peered out over the railing. "It'll take forever!"

"I could fly you." Zane offered.

"Won't it freak people out a bit? You know, a dragon casually walking down the street?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I had to be seen?" Zane smiled. Jay caught on, and they were ready to leave when they were interrupted by Sensei.

"Be careful. The last time you ninja went out alone, I nearly lost you all." Sensei pointed his staff at Zane.

"Don't remind me." Jay grumbled. Zane looked down at the wooden boards on the floor. He had been trying to forget. Jay started to slide off of Zane's back. He landed with a thud on the deck. "I didn't slide off before..." Jay pondered the predicament, and raced into the dragon keep, and came out with a small saddle.

"Please tell me you're not-" Zane's protest was cut off by Jay shoving a bit in his mouth. Zane let out an annoyed murmur when he felt a sharp tug at the bit.

"Giddy up, we've got a pizza to get!" Jay chirped, and Zane yanked the bit out of his mouth.

"Is this really necessary? I don't think full on gear is required." Zane eyed the silver metal. The truth was, after being told he wasn't going to be treated any differently, this was unsettling to him.

"I miss Whisp. Let me relive my memories of riding on a dragon." Jay tugged playfully at the lead.

"If it makes you happy, I suppose so." Zane sighed, and put the bit in his mouth. He leaped off the deck, soaring close to the ground, ruffling the grass with his wingtips. Jay tugged upward on the lead, which Zane responded by flying up. Jay grinned ear to ear as Zane shot through clouds, diving and twisting as he drifted along. When they reached close to Ninjago City, Zane landed on a cliffside, and let Jay off, settling down into the grass.

"I'll be waiting here. Continue on." Zane said through the bit. Zane curled up and folded his wings in, content in the evening breeze.

"See you in a few." Jay smile, and started to run forward into Ninjago city. Before he went off the cliff, he turned and looked at Zane. He had already shut his eyes, his wings ruffling slightly in the wind. He was starting to feel bad for making Zane wear the saddle, but the soft brown leather reminded Jay of Zane's gi. It couldn't be too bad, since Zane seemed used to it already. Jay turned, and started his journey to the pizza.

* * *

Jay returned a while later, carrying three pizzas in his arms. Zane perked up at his arrival, adjusting the saddle on his back.

"Ready to depart?" Zane stretched his wings.

"Sure am!" Jay tied the pizzas down, and they went soaring back. At the Bounty, Zane had a pizza to himself in his cave. He was halfway done the second slice when he heard footsteps outside. He had been cleaning up a little, ridding the cave of training equipment, dust, dragon treats, and anything else that cluttered the area. To Zane's surprise, it was Kai who entered the cave, holding a glass of water.

"Hey, Zane." Kai said nonchalantly, sitting down next to him.

"Good evening, Kai." Zane replied, a feeling of uncertainty starting to creep in.

"Just wanted to chat, nothing wrong." Kai waved off Zane's thoughts, taking a sip of his water. "What's it like?"

"Elaborate." Zane said blankly.

"Being a dragon. You know, flying, having giant wings, wearing that saddle Jay seems to love." Kai shrugged.

"It's different, for sure." Zane didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks for putting up with Jay."

"What do you mean?"

"Wearing the saddle getup, flying around with him, that sort of thing. He's just been so down lately. You probably don't like the saddle for a few reasons I would hate it for. It limits your movement. You can really only move your wings." Kai picked up the saddle.

"I don't mind it, really. It just... feels wrong." Zane looked away.

"Wrong?"

"The dragons were sort of our pets. We kept them locked up, gave them treats, and in return, they flew us everywhere." Zane looked back at Kai. "I don't want to end up like that." Zane said quietly, looking out the entrance at the sunset.

"Don't worry Zane. Things aren't going to change. You're still our nindroid, dragon or not." Kai smiled, and stood up. He yawned before turning to the exit. "See you in the morning." Kai sleepily said, and walked off, leaving Zane alone with the leather saddle.


	15. Insert Hogwarts Motto Here

**Here we go again! Hope you are enjoying my endless rants about a certain mechanical dragon!**

* * *

Early next morning, Sensei walked in to find Zane curled up in the corner of the room, his tail twitching as he slept. Zane jolted awake at the sound of footsteps echoing.

"Good morning, Zane." Sensei grasped a cup of tea, piping hot in his hand.

"Good morning, Sensei." Zane stretched his wings, then looked outside with a puzzled expression. "It is too early, is it not?" The moon was still hovered ever the grassy fields, a blanket of dark still shrouding the cool earth.

"That may be so, but I wanted to show you something while the others are asleep. It involves flying there, however." Sensei warned Zane, who looked wearily at the saddle by the door.

"What is it that you wish to show me?" Zane sat down on the cold rock.

"The place I used to meditate with Garmadon when we were younger." Sensei smiled.

"That sounds most enjoyable." Zane breathed a sigh of relief, and he reached for the saddle. Sensei swatted his hand away.

"I don't like you wearing that. Despite Jay preferences. You know as well as I do why." Sensei put a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Yes, Sensei." Zane nodded. Sensei let his cup of tea rest on the floor as he climbed onto Zane's back, finding it difficult to stay balanced.

"How did Jay manage to stay on so well the first time?" Sensei wondered out loud, not expecting a response.

"He was gripping me rather hard." Zane muttered. It wasn't very comfortable.

"I see. As we won't be flying corkscrews, I don't see a need to do so." Sensei nodded, and the two were off. When they arrived at the place, Zane looked around, confused.

"There is nothing here, Sensei." Zane scanned the area carefully.

"Yes there is. You just need to know where to look." Sensei gestured for Zane to look around. Zane peered under rocks, in trees, in snake holes, anywhere he could find. He came up empty-clawed.

"Sensei, there is nothing here." Zane repeated sourly. Sensei reached in the folds of his gi and pulled out a brass key. Zane huffed at the obvious hiding spot. "My sensors told me nothing of a hidden key."

"Worry not, my student. Sensors can't show you everything." Sensei chuckled at Zane's disgruntled expression. Sensei found a rock with a sneaky key hole, and a hole opened up, revealing an underground spring. Zane gasped, and trot inside, dipping a claw in the warm fountain.

"It pleases you, for sure." Sensei smiled, and Zane nodded gratefully. Flowers bloomed near the water's edges, creating a spectrum of color, filling the cavern with a warm feeling.

"Can I really come here anytime I please?" Zane's face was filled with wonder as he laid down in the cool grass.

"Anytime. You shall have the key from now on." Sensei handed Zane the key, which Zane grasped in his tail. Zane laid in silence. Sensei assumed Zane was mediating, but he soon found out Zane had fallen asleep again. Sensei smiled, and leaned on Zane's body, which radiated warmth, thanks to his power source. He stroked the dragon's head, Zane's head unconsciously leaning to one side with pleasure. Sensei stifled a laugh, as Zane was acting like a massive cat. Sensei tried out scratching under Zane's wing. The wing wrapped around Sensei, pinning him to the sleeping dragon. Sensei pried the wing off of him, which made Zane stir, only to have him fall in a deeper slumber.

"Welcome home, Zane." Sensei smiled and dozed off, using Zane's wing as a blanket.


	16. Jay Gets A Little Paranoid

**Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr.**

* * *

Zane now spent his time cleaning up the dragon stables. He had made sure to stay out of sight from the citizens, not counting the one time where a few children had seen him flying around the fields. That took a lot of convincing to make them keep quiet. The kids hadn't kept their end of the deal, however, as the ninja saw more and more people poking around the mountain in search of the illusive dragon. Zane could hardly leave his cave anymore, since the numbers had grown too great. He longed to visit the meditation spot once more, for all he wanted was a little quiet. The other ninja still didn't know about the hidden cavern, and Zane was determined to keep it that way. Zane was growing bored, laying around in the stables, fluffing the makeshift bed he had made over and over again. A quiet day took a twist of events when a man in a pitch black suit knocked on the ninja's door.

"How did you get up here?" Jay demanded, still dressed in his pajamas.

"You are parked shockingly close to the mountain ledge. I could easily climb aboard." The man said with a smirk.

"Well, what do you want from us?" Kai growled. He was fed up with tourists crowding around the mountain.

"I'm Dr. Lambert, from The Department of Animal Control. It has come to my attention that you have a free roaming animal on your site." Dr. Lambert went to shake Kai's hand, to which Kai withdrew immediately.

"So what if we do?" Cole clenched his fist out of sight from the visitor.

"You keep the pet on a leash. You the ninja. Normally the consequences would be more severe, but I allow you leeway, seeing all you've done for Ninjago." Dr. Lambert smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What if we don't leash him?" Lloyd was horrified at the thought of Zane restrained.

"You don't want to know." Dr. Lambert said, sliding a finger across his throat. The ninja got the hint.

"Could you at least tell these people to get away from here? Tell 'em there's no dragon or something." Cole grumbled.

"It's the least I could do. If I see it uncontrolled again..." Dr. Lambert warned, shutting the door.

"Oh no." Kai face palmed, only imagining Zane's reaction.

* * *

"What?" Zane stared at Kai with shock.

"I wish I was joking, too." Kai said solemnly.

"Are you telling me I have to be tied up in this cave?" Zane was disgusted as he look at the dark cave walls.

"Unless I'm interpreting it wrong." Kai looked at the ground.

"He could pop in at any moment? Isn't that against the law?" Jay piped up from the back.

"He claims that we're the ones breaking the law. While I read up on it, I'm afraid Zane will have to be tied up here." Sensei Wu imformed the group.

"At least the tourists will be gone." Cole said glumly. The gang turned their attention back to Zane, who was staring furiously off into the distance, obviously thinking hard to find a way out of this. When he came up empty handed, he let out a heart-wrenching sigh, and sank down into the gray rock. Kai knelt down, putting his hand on Zane comfortingly.

"What do you want to do it with, Frosty?" Kai said quietly, receiving silence in response. Jay suddenly remembered the last time Zane was silent ended badly, and quickly answered for him.

"Probably steel cable." Jay blurted, getting a weird glance from Kai in succession to the outburst.

"Well, if that's what the mechanic says, let's go." Cole nervously backed out, and Kai followed soon after, patting Zane on the back.

Sensei was the only one that stayed behind, and he could practically see Zane's gears turning. However, unlike Jay, Sensei felt no fear approaching the dragon, gently sitting down in front of him, so they faced each other. Sensei said nothing, and Zane followed suite. Sensei assumed Zane was glad to have company, and he was right. Although furious, Zane was grateful someone was terrified of him. He wrapped his tail around Sensei, pushing him closer. The others came back in with a coil of cable, careful not to alarm Zane. Somehow they managed not to alert Zane to their arrival as they snuck around, Sensei carefully eyeing them. They had tied one end of the cable to the far corner of the cavern, and were sneaking up to tie the other end around Zane's neck. Sensei understood their caution. Who knows if Zane would have let them do it willingly. They had made up a plan to do this without getting hurt. Jay would hold down Zane's head, Cole would tie the cable, since he was the strongest, Lloyd would hold down one wing, while Kai would hold down the other. Cole would also stand on Zane's back, the weight hopefully keeping him pinned. Zane, who was lightly resting, noticed the ninja too late.

"Now!" Cole said, lunging for Zane's back. Zane was just about to demand an explanation when Jay held his mouth shut.

"Sorry, Zane." Jay whispered. "It's for your own good."

When the job was done, the ninja and Sensei Wu ran out, making sure to avoid Zane's wrath. What surprised them was when he didn't run out.

"Maybe the chain is too short..." Jay wondered out loud. Jay peeked nervously in, only to find Zane grasping the cable in his claws, his mouth clamped shut. Zane saw Jay, and went to go over to talk.

"Jay, why does-" Zane was cut of with a small cry as the cable tightened around his throat. He backed up, and the cable loosened.

"Maybe you did your job too well." Kai grumbled to Cole as Zane sat down 5 yards away from the entrance. Zane's confusion turned to anger as he slowly realized what was happening.

"I see." Zane said bitterly, and laid down in the corner where the other end of the cable was tied. Jay went to go comfort Zane, but Sensei held him back.

"I would imagine he would listen to me better." Sensei said quietly, and shooed the others away before going in.

"I just want to be human." Zane said softly to Wu as he sat down. Zane didn't blame anyone in particular. He was more mad at Dr. Lambert than any of his brothers. "They claim I'm no different to them. But they themselves don't know what they're saying." Zane turned to look at Wu. "Thank you, Sensei. I'm not truly mad at them for what they did. I just wish they trusted me more."

"They trust you, Zane. They are just unsure of what to think. So much has happened. I'm sure we can figure out how to turn you human again." Sensei comforted him.

"I wish." Zane curled up, and completely shut out the rest of the world, except for the feeling of Sensei's hand on his back.


	17. Frosty the Dragon

**Hope you guys are having a great day! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Zane woke up the next morning to a beautiful blue sky, the sun had just barely risen.

"What a beautiful-" Zane was cut off as the cable tightened. He could almost reach the entrance. He tested his limits upward. He could reach the top of the cave. he dropped back down, unsure what to do. He couldn't fly outside, and he couldn't contact the bounty. He felt completely helpless, sitting alone on the gray floor. He gazed longingly at the bronze key hanging on an stalagmite. He ran through a list of what he could be doing right now. Making breakfast. Sharpening his combat skills. Preparing to eventually fight Garmadon. There were so many possibilities, yet they were destroyed by a steel cable. The future was looking pretty bleak for Zane at the moment. It was like being imprisoned by your own friends. A few minutes later, Lloyd popped his head in the cave.

"Hey Zane. How's it going?" Lloyd asked casually, leaning on the cave entrance.

"I feel imprisoned." Zane said blankly.

"Oh, uh, ok." Lloyd wanted to say something nice, but that's all that he could muster.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Zane shook his head.

"Hey, I was in that dungeon for a while. I know what it feels like!" Lloyd said defensively.

"You were in there with the others. I'm alone. And on a leash." Zane gazed at the cable around his neck.

"I'll give you that." Lloyd admitted. "Listen, we're doing everything we can to get you out of that cable without freaking anyone out."

"Thank you." Zane smiled, which Lloyd was relieved to see. Zane was about to add on when Nya poked her head through.

"I was planning on going to Jamonicai village, if you want to fly me." Nya winked. Zane eagerly agreed. "There's a catch, however. Since I can't take the cable with me, you'll have to wear this." Nya gestured to the saddle. Zane still agreed, happy to get out for a bit.

"I'll leave you two to it." Lloyd said, and went back up to the bounty.

"Now, let's get this show on the road." Nya smiled, and attempted to figure out how the saddle worked, much to Zane's discomfort as his wings were smushed, poked, and stretched for a while. The saddle finally slid on, and they were soaring through the air. Nya could feel Zane's pleasure as he enjoyed the beautiful sights.

"Why are we traveling so far?" Zane asked. "And taking Jay's plane would have been more efficient." he added as an after thought.

"That may be true. But I'd rather enjoy the view with you then listen to him babble right now." Nya laughed. "And I figured you needed the time out. And as for why we're going, that's a secret." She pat Zane's head, much to his annoyance.

"If it's a secret, I guess I will have to remain curious." Zane sighed, and flew on. When they arrived in the village, Nya was forced to tie Zane outside of the shop, much to his silent protest, as a talking dragon would be pretty freaky.

"They already know that the ninja are housing you, so they won't be weirded out, I guess. I'll be out in a bit." Nya left Zane outside. A few minutes passed, Zane receiving weird looks from the passing locals. He had nearly fallen asleep when a small voice woke him up.

"Woah, I've never seen a dragon in real life before!" A little boy was gawking, his mouth open in surprise. Zane wanted to greet him, but stayed silent for the fear of upsetting him. A woman approached behind him, stepping between him and Zane. Zane sat up.

"Where's your owner?" The woman asked. Zane cringed, but flicked his tail towards the shop entrance.

"Oh. Are you friendly?" The woman took a step back. Zane nodded, laying back down.

"Can I pet him?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Sure, but be careful." The woman said. The boy ran up, his hands rubbing Zane's head. It was a little uncomfortable, but Zane allowed the boy to tug on the harness a little, even allowing him to climb on his back.

"Look mom, I'm a ninja!" The boy cried. Zane smiled. Nya walked out of the store, clenching a large bag. She smiled when she saw the boy excitedly tugging at Zane's reins, and Zane calmly laying on the ground.

"Hello. I see he likes you." Nya had to be careful not to use Zane's name.

"I hope it's ok that I let him play with your dragon. The dragon seemed to be ok with it." The woman smiled, looking back at her son on Zane's back.

"He's very gentle." Nya put a hand on Zane's head, and scratched right under his chin, much to Zane's enjoyment.

"I see." The woman said. "What's his name?"

Nya panicked. "Frost." Zane looked at her, laughter in his eyes.

"A wonderful name for an ice dragon. Maybe you could take him back here sometime? I'm sure he would love to see Frost again." The woman nodded.

"Sure. Shall we get going now, Frost?" Nya chuckled. Zane nodded, and stood up, careful to let the boy down gently. Nya untied Zane, and off they went. As they were flying Nya burst out laughing.

"Frost! Can you believe it?" She giggled.

"Unusual choice, yes."

"They just kind of started petting you?"

"Yes. Not before asking if I was nice, however."

"Huh. And you didn't talk?"

"Correct. She also asked me where my 'owner' was." Zane said, not intending anything behind it.

"Sorry." Nya said automatically.

"No need to apologize." Zane reassured her.

"Well, this went well. I think you've made a friend." Nya smiled. When the duo got back to the cave, Nya sighed.

"I guess I have to tie you up again, huh?"

"I suppose you do." Zane said quietly. Zane sat down while Nya grabbed the cable, and made a knot around Zane's neck.

"Bye, Zane."

"I believe you mean Frost?" Zane joked.

"Yeah. That'll be an interesting story to tell." Nya laughed, and walked off. Zane settled down for a nice rest, not caring about the cable around his neck.


	18. Cole Scares Zane Intentionally

**Lalalalalala**

* * *

It was 1:00 in the morning, and Sensei Wu was still sitting on his chair, not sleeping a wink. He had written letter after letter, made phone call after phone call, just to get Zane off the leash. He was hoping, eventually, they would see his reasoning. He was trying to convince them that a powerful dragon wasn't dangerous. Sensei was determined to free his student, however. It had been several weeks since the man had visited, and Sensei could see the life draining out of Zane as he stayed locked in the cave. His eyes were dull, he was always laid down, staring off into space. He barely ate, or even spoke. It was the early hours of the morning when Sensei went to check on his student, after a night of no luck.

Sensei peeked in the cavern, and he saw Zane lying on the floor. He was fully awake, watching a beetle crawl across the rock. The only thing that moved were his eyes. He looked up, saw Sensei, and murmured a greeting that Sensei couldn't make out.

"Good morning, Zane." Sensei set a mug of tea in front of Zane, sipping from his own. Zane eyed the tea, and looked away.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" Sensei could feel the warm rays of sunlight slowly filling the cave. Still no response.

"I'm trying as hard as I can, Zane." Sensei put a hand on Zane's head, still with no reaction. Finally, Zane spoke.

"I should've stayed in the kitchen."

The words hit Sensei hard. Zane turned away, spreading his wings out to soak up the sun.

"Do not say such things." Sensei used his staff to turn Zane's head towards him. "We will get you off the leash."

Zane shrugged, and turned his head away again. Sensei walked out, more determined now than ever.

* * *

The reply finally came later that week. The negation was that Zane just couldn't enter the city without one of the ninja. Sensei happily agreed, and gathered the others. They all wanted to be the ones to tell Zane. They all tried to spend as much time as they could with him, but it was so hard to make a conversation with him lately. They walked up to the cave, giddy to see Zane's reaction. Cole went in, his scythe on his back.

"Hey Zane." Cole sat down. Zane looked up.

"Good afternoon." Zane mumbled, laying his head back on the rocks.

"I have good news." Cole smiled. Before Zane could react, Cole took his scythe and swiftly cut the knot off of Zane's neck, and Zane jumped back in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Zane hissed.

"Freeing you." Cole smiled. "You're free to go, Frosty. The department of whatever said you're free."

The life flooded back into Zane's eyes, a goofy smile grew on his face. Before the others could join him, Zane rushed out of the cave, leaping off the cliffside, his wings lifting on the warm breeze. He zipped around in the clouds, the cool water wetting his face. he flew through the trees, leaping on branches as the came into his path. When the team finally found him, he was resting in a patch of wildflowers, his wings spread out across the field.

"There you are." Kai sighed.

"Good afternoon, Kai." Zane said cheerfully, and used his tail to pull Kai down next to him.

"Zane!" Jay practically yelled, relieved to have the old Zane back, and joined the two in the grass. The others followed suite, and the ninja formed a circle, with their heads facing in. They talked and laughed, looking up at the clouds floating overhead. The sun started to set, and the group went home. They joined Zane in the cave to sleep. Sensei found them huddled, using Zane's wings as blankets. They slept peacefully, not a care concerning them.


	19. Off We Go!

**Hello! Sorry for no updates, I've been busy with stuff this summer. Plus, I had writers block for this chapter. It took a while to make it not sound really awkward. It may still sound awkward. I'm not sure. Let me know, please. I need an outsider's opinion!**

* * *

They were still asleep when Sensei found them the next morning. Zane's eyes snapped open at Sensei's arrival, but he couldn't move, since he might awaken the others.

"Good morning." Sensei said quietly as he lifted Lloyd off of Zane's back, in an attempt to free the trapped dragon. Zane carefully stood up, whispering a lighthearted greeting. Zane silently flew out of the cave, soaring upward before landing just outside.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Zane." Sensei beckoned Zane over to the field below. Zane nodded, and leaped downward, settling down in the grass below.

"Yes, Sensei?" Zane stretched his wings, extending them to their full span, which was quite an impressive size.

"How would you feel about turning back to your old form?"

"That would be marvelous. While I do enjoy the flying, I would rather fit back in with my brothers. Why?"

"Nya believes she has found the location of your human form." Sensei smiled.

Zane processed the information, studying Sensei's face for signs of a joke, like he usually could with Jay. He found none.

"Really? You actually mean it?" Zane said skeptically.

"Do you believe I would lie to you?" Sensei spread his arms in an open gesture, and Zane took the hint. He shot up to the balcony, and looked through the window into the bridge. There, on the monitor, was a picture of Garmadon's fortress. Nya was inside as well, flipping switches and typing in codes.

She noticed Zane, hanging outside the window, his face unreadable. She ran through a list of emotions in her head. Shocked? Happy? Overjoyed, even? Zane didn't show his emotions that outwardly. He tapped on the window, as a signal for her to open the panel. She obliged, and Zane fired questions at her.

"Is it intact? What part of the fortress is it in? Is it easily accessible? Where is-"

"I don't know! I only found the coordinates, the Falcon doesn't have x-ray vision! He can only fly around the outside!" Nya half-explained, half-yelled. The commotion woke the remaining ninja up.

"Is Nya yelling at herself again?" Cole groaned, and sat up, the bright morning sun hurting his eyes.

"I don't know, but this ground is really uncomfortable to sleep on." Jay grumbled.

"Hey, where's Frosty the Snow-Dragon?" Kai looked around, and stepped outside. He saw Sensei on the ground below, looking up at the Bounty. He followed Sensei's gaze. It was truly and odd sight. A car-size dragon clinging on to the side of a flying ship. Not something you see everyday.

"Hey guys, come see this. Zane's on the side of the Bounty." Kai called to the remaining ninja.

"Ok, is Nya yelling at him?" Jay stumbled out.

"I can't tell. If she was, she's not anymore." Kai listened harder. If he strained his hearing, he could make out a faint conversation.

 _When could we leave? Would today be fine?_

 _I don't see why not. The sooner, the better. You better make sure they're all awake. I'll monitor your progress here using the Falcon._

 _Good. Wish us luck._

And with that, Zane allowed himself to fall off the Bounty, only to right himself shortly after. He swopped down to the cave where the others were.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"What was what about? I didn't hear anything." Jay realized he had missed out on an entire conversation.

"Nya was telling-"

"More like yelling."

"Can it, Jay. Go on, Zane."

"Nya was telling me that, with the help of the Falcon, she's located Garmadon's fortress."

"Which means your old body's inside!" Jay clapped excitedly. Kai smirked.

"Honestly, Jay, you're more excited than Zane is." Cole tousled Jay hair.

"Hey, not my luscious locks." Jay said with a joking hurt expression.

"Well, if that's the case, we better get going!" Lloyd stopped the hair-tousling.

"Lloyd's right. Ninja-go!" Jay cheered, and the others echoed.

After they gathered their supplies, they were just about to set off.

"Come back safe to me, ok?" Nya handed Kai his sword.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll be fine." Kai reassured her.

On the other side of the deck, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole laughed over a stupid joke Jay had made. Zane flew circles up above, lost in thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jay calling his name from below.

"Zane! Zane! ZANE!" Jay lifted up on the tips of his feet with the effort. Zane snapped out of his thought-induced trance, and settled on the upper deck.

"Yes, Jay?" Zane curled his tail around him, accidently smacking Lloyd in the face in the process.

"Sorry." Zane sank a little lower.

"It's fine." Lloyd laughed.

'It's just that I'm... well..." Zane was lost in thought again, much to Jay's annoyance. He stomped up the stairs, took out his nunchucks, and softly shocked Zane, enough to make his head shoot up out of surprise. Zane scooped Jay up in his wing, and dumped him on the lower deck.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Jeez." Jay stifled a laugh.

"What was it you were saying before?" Cole shot a look at Jay. who backed away a step.

"I'm a bit apprehensive about going back. I know my troubles were small compared to your situation, but still." Zane heaved a sigh.

They definitely weren't expecting that. They sat in an awkward moment, before Jay decided to be helpful for once.

"Don't say that. I can imagine being basically mind controlled isn't very nice."

Cole wanted to smack Jay over the head for that, but since he couldn't think of a better way to say it, he stopped himself.

"I mean, really." He turned to Cole and Lloyd. "Imagine being forced to work for Garmadon, of all people! Uh, no offense Lloyd."

"When will you guys learn I don't take offense to this!" Lloyd threw his hands up in surrender.

"But here's what I'm wondering. Why is Zane a dragon?" Cole gestured to Zane's wings.

"You have me stumped there." Jay tapped his foot on the Bounty's floor.

"We'll have to find out when we get there." Lloyd gave a determined nod, and Zane finally smiled.

"Ready to go?" Kai called over.

"Yup." Jay called back. "Let's get our Zane back!"

"But I'm right here." Zane cocked his head.

Jay sighed, and the ninja set on their way.


	20. Cole's Not The Best

**Two chapters in one day! Woohoo! We've reached a milestone! In my book, anyway. 20 chapters! For a story I never thought would make it past 5! Thank you everyone who's been so supportive along the way! It means a lot to me. *hugs everyone* In honor of 20 chapters, I'd like to say a massive thank-you to Renata Julien, who's reviews have kept me motivated throughout this story. Cookies for you! (::)**

* * *

The ninja decided to travel by air, to make it faster. One ninja would ride on Zane's back, and the others would ride with Jay. Since it was otherwise too uncomfortable for both people involved, Zane had to wear the dreaded saddle. It was decided that since Cole and Jay couldn't be put together without Jay annoying Cole to death, Cole would ride with Zane. Unlike Jay, Cole wasn't used to sitting on the back of a dragon much smaller than Rocky.

"Sorry Zane." Cole apologized to the rather unhappy dragon. "It's hard to get used to. I guess it was even harder to get the hang of these wings. huh?" Cole tried to jostle Zane out of his slump.

Among other mishaps, Cole had mistakenly yanked on the reins really hard (guess he forgot about his super-strength), almost steered Zane into a mountain, and had fallen off, which Zane had to make a rather painful crash-land after barely catching him.

"Just try not to get me anymore hurt than I already am." Zane sighed. In the jet, everyone was laughing at Cole and Zane's struggles.

When Cole had yanked on the reins, the ninja couldn't hear Zane's sharp outcry, so it was rather funny to them.

"Zane's face was priceless!" Kai smirked, and Jay snorted a giggle.

"I can only imagine." Jay would get to occasionally look at the struggling duo outside, but he mainly had to focus on the path ahead.

When Zane had narrowly avoided a mountain, Lloyd had commented, "So much for his sixth-sense, huh guys?"

After Zane had saved Cole from the drop, Kai began to get worried. "Should we switch out with someone else? Zane might drop Cole on purpose soon." Kai was worried by Zane's expression. It was a look he often had when Jay was really getting on his nerves, and for someone as calm as Zane to have it, well, Cole might not survive the next hour.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Kai's right." Jay looked out the cockpit window at the pair.

"I'll signal for them to land." Lloyd got Cole's attention, and pointed down at the cliff below. Cole nodded, and told Zane where to go. Zane dropped out of view, and Jay gently steered the plane close enough, and let it return back into its golden weapon form. At the cliff, Cole was sitting sheepishly on a large rock. Zane's saddle lay astray as Zane rested in a tree nearby, getting some well-deserved rest.

"Hey Cole, nice flying." Jay smirked.

"It was really bad, wasn't it." Cole sighed, and looked nervously at Zane, draped over the branches.

"We signaled you down so Kai could switch with you." Lloyd explained. "We thought Zane would buck you off in the next hour." he laughed.

Cole blushed. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled. "Good luck with Zane over there."

"I'll let you go ahead. I need to get the plane set up again." Jay instructed Kai, who nodded and walked over to Zane.

"Hey Zane." Kai called from the bottom. Zane wasn't particularly high up, only twenty feet or so off the ground. "I'm flying you now. Cole's taking the plane."

Zane opened his eyes, and slithered down a few branches. "May we rest for a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'll come and join you." Kai climbed the tree, setting on a branch across from Zane.

"Promise me that you won't be so rough?" Zane wound his tail around the branches behind him.

"I'll try my best. I promise." It was going better than Kai expected. He hadn't been maimed by an angry ice dragon yet. That was good.

"I'm glad. I don't know how Rocky could stand him." Zane readjusted his position.

"We were certain you were going to throw Cole off within the next hour if we didn't get him off." Kai relaxed.

"The thought may or may not have crossed my mind." Zane leaped down from the branches.

"Ready to go?" Kai jumped down as well.

"Yes. Let's go."

As soon as they started flying, Zane could tell immediately that Kai would be a much better passenger. Lighter on the grip, gentler on the reins, always alert. Zane made a mental note to pamper his dragon, shall he return from migration.

"Better? Kai asked.

"Much. Thank you." Zane said whole-heartedly.

"I like it better out here with you anyway. Lloyd and Jay are both super loud." Kai chuckled.

"I could imagine so." Zane nodded.

On the jet, Cole was watching them fly.

"You're supposed to sit like that? That makes a lot more sense." Cole noted. Lloyd raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a remark. "He looks like he's a lot happier."

"Well, duh. He's not Rocky. You can't yank on the reins. You don't need reins at all!" Jay exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Cole sighed.

"Don't feel too bad, Cole. Zane's not one to hold grudges. Remember I dyed his suit pink?" Lloyd snickered.

"That was great! He was so mad!" Jay hooted in the cockpit. Just then, Lloyd noticed something outside.

"Uh, guys?" Lloyd nudged Cole. "I think we're here."

Looming in the distance was a massive black fortress. Garmadon's hideout.


	21. Fortress FunTime

**We've made it back to Garmadon! What dangers will his fortress hold? Here we go! I am planning a sequel for this story, for when it ends. There will be at least a few more chapters though.**

* * *

"That's a lot scarier than I remember it being." Jay gulped.

"No kidding." Lloyd leaned against the plane wall.

"I'm starting to regret this." Cole groaned.

"This is for Zane, remember? We have to do this." Jay reminded him.

"Right." Cole agreed, looking out at Kai and Zane, who had just started to land.

"We should probably land." Lloyd turned to Jay.

"Who's the one that flies the plane? Me. I know what I'm doing, thank you." Jay settled in for a landing.

On the ground, the ninja were gearing up. Kai was setting random shrubs on fire, much to Cole's disliking. Jay was telling Nya something through the Falcon, and Lloyd was there too, generally not being very helpful. Zane was trying to figure out a way to safely enter the fortress.

 _It's guarded to the North and South, but there are no entrances on the East and West. We couldn't enter without being spotted. Unless we resign to a loud entrance and get rid of the guards. That increases our chances of being caught, however._ Zane sighed.

"Any progress?" Kai sat down beside him.

"Unless we could somehow make it up to the roof without being caught, no." Zane rested his head on his talons. He noticed the strange silence from Kai. He turned, and Kai was stifling a laugh.

"I was flying you just a minute ago. I think we can get up to the roof." Kai smirked as Zane sheepishly curled his tail around himself.

"Right." Zane mumbled, and stood up. Kai chuckled, and motioned for the others to come over. Once the plan was explained, the ninja had mixed reactions. Well, they were all happy except for Cole, who wasn't too keen on flying on Zane again. Kai went first, gripping Zane's back tightly. His scales were slick and slippery, and there wasn't much room.

"Could you move faster!" Kai growled through his teeth, and Zane swatted him with his tail.

"Be patient. I'm trying to wait for a window." Zane grumbled back. There was an eerie silence, before Zane shot across the sky, and Kai almost yelped at the movement. On the roof, Kai barely had time to leap off before Zane shot back, and Kai sat on the ground, catching his breath.

One by one, the ninja flew over. Once they were all on the rooftop, Zane led the way inside using a hatch on the roof. The ninja crawled down, and made their way through tunnels. Oddly enough, there were no Serpentine roaming around the inside. Eventually, the team found themselves in front of heavy iron doors.

"Well, here we go." Cole sighed, and pushed the doors open. Darkness shrouded the ninja as they moved forward. Jay felt something soft under his feet. He bent down, and ran a hand across the floor.

"Is this.. sand?" Jay raised his eyebrows, confused. Nobody had time to answer his question as lights flashed on around them, and revealed their surroundings. The doors swung shut. The ninja were trapped inside a massive, Serpentine-filled arena. The ninja all yelped in surprise, except for Zane, who sat motionless, staring at one thing, and one thing only. Laying next to Garmadon, lifeless, was Zane's human body.

Zane burst into the air, suddenly overtaken by anger.

"Give me that back, Garmadon." Zane hovered in the air, his wingbeats making the sand beneath him fly in different directions.

"On one condition. You have to fight for it." Garmadon smiled, and a grappling hook shot out from the other side of the arena, grabbing Zane's midsection, and pulling him behind an iron fence, which slammed shut.

The others ran to the gate, Cole desperately pulling at the bars. Zane was freaking out inside of the cave, only stopping when he heard Garmadon's booming voice from above.

"The nindroid will fight for his past form. If he wins, he is set free with his body. If he looses, or does not want to fight, his body is destroyed!" Garmadon cheered, causing a massive commotion in the stands.

"I'll fight if that's what he wants." Zane looked out with a determined expression. He wouldn't stop at anything to get his body back.

Serpentine guards came and dragged the others away, who were protesting all the while.

Zane started planning strategies out in the dirt, but swiped them away when he heard Skales' voice behind him.

"Do you accept the challenge or not?" Skales sounded thoroughly bored with the idea.

"Of course." Zane sighed.

"Good. Your fight will start shortly. I wish you the best of luck." Skales hissed, and left. A few minutes passed, and Zane grew more and more worried. The doors eventually opened, and Zane searched around for signs of his opponent. He heard doors opening on the other side. He eagerly turned, but his determination quickly turned to shock as he saw his opponent.

There, on the other side of the arena, stood a very frightened Jay. The reality set in. Stay a dragon forever, or murder his brother.


	22. Fight Time

Jay tentatively took a step forward. Zane's look of shock gave him some form of relief, because it seemed as if Zane didn't know this was coming either. Jay was about to yell something to Zane, but the arena suddenly shifted, the floor turning slippery, like ice. Zane stayed in the air as Jay slid around. Garmadon was trying to shift the fight in Zane's favor.

"Hey!" Jay squawked as he wobbled. Zane looked uneasy, and Jay realized something unsettling. Zane was debating on whether to fight or not. If he decided the fight was worth it, Jay was a goner. Jay searched the stands frantically, trying to find the others. He noticed them near Garmadon, guarded by Serpentine. Cole was trying to yell to Zane, and Kai and Lloyd were staring, eyes wide, at the whole situation.

"You're... you're not actually thinking about this, right?" Jay pleaded with Zane, who remained silent. Zane landed, his claws gripping the ice. He took a step towards Jay, but hesitated. He darted his eyes back and forth between his old body and Jay, deciding the value of each one. To Jay's relief, it looked like he was winning. Serpentine roared around the two.

Garmadon's voice boomed over the noise. "You agreed to this, nindroid! My army wants a show, and you're going to give one!" Garmadon pulled out what looked like a dart gun, and aimed it at Zane, who's eyes widened. He frantically kept into the air, trying to escape Garmadon's aim. Jay heard a bang, and Zane collapsed, laying unconscious on the cold ground. Jay scrambled over, and kneeled next to him.

"Come on Zane, wake up! Please..." Jay shook the dragon's head, and he stirred. Eyes still shut, he rose off the ground, hovering slightly. The force of his wings threw Jay backwards, sending him skidding. Zane's eyes snapped open, but instead of their typical icy blue, they were a crimson red. Zane let out an unearthly growl, and charged Jay.

"Zane! What are you doing!?" Jay shrieked, leaped to the side, narrowly escaping his claws. Zane roared and whipped around, his claws outstreched to their full length. Teeth bared, Zane swung his tail and knocked Jay halfway across the arena. Jay lay there for a moment, before hearing the sickening sound of claws scraping against ice. The next thing he knew, he was flung into the air.

"Help! They did something to him!" Jay cried as he was suspended in the air. He felt a tail wrap around him, and he was sent crashing into the ground. He moaned, and Zane loomed over him, red eyes staring into him. Zane picked Jay up with his tail, and sent him flying into a wall. When Jay hit the ground, there was an eerie moment of silence as Zane plotted his next move. Jay slowly sat up, his legs shaking. He could see a white blur as Zane approached, and he was flung into the center of the arena. Jay could make out a faint whisper to play dead as Zane wrapped his jaws around his midsection.

Feeling no teeth impaling him, Jay laid still, breathing ever so slightly. When Zane stood up again, he kept his hand covering the spot where Jay would have been bitten. Jay was so happy he could cry. Zane was faking? He was snapped out of his moment of joy when he heard Cole's yells from the stands. His teammates thought they saw Zane murder him.

"Excellent! A perfect show, if a bit short. Now for the body, you can just dump it down-" Jay couldn't hear the rest of Garmadon's sentence as Zane hoisted Jay onto his back, and charged the netting towards Garmadon. Zane, eyes now blue, went to slice open the wire netting. His claws harmlessly bounced off as Zane fell back in surprise. Zane watched in horror as Garmadon dumped Zane's body down a lava hatch, and he could smell the burning metal.

"No!" Zane cried and flung himself at the stand, bucking Jay off in the process. Jay landed feet first in the now soft sand. Zane sank to the ground, his wings dropping on contact. His only chance of a normal life was gone.


	23. Uh-Oh

**That was quite the crazy chapter!**

* * *

Kai, from the stands, saw an opening. The iron doors were cracked open thanks to the sudden shift in the floor. He got Jay's attention, where he motioned towards the door.

While the guards were distracted by Garmadon's triumph, the three ninja snuck away towards the exit. On the floor, Jay was trying to get Zane to go.

"Zane, come on, we need to leave! We have a chance to get out of here!" Jay tried to tug Zane away from the wall. Zane, not saying anything, picked Jay up and darted towards the exit, where the others were waiting. The five snuck out of the fortress, trying to comfort Zane, who still wasn't talking. They reached outside, and Jay started up his plane, and Cole and Lloyd hopped in. As Zane and Kai flew along beside them, Kai couldn't think of anything to say to his friend. But on the plane, there was plenty to talk about.

"Ok, I seriously thought Zane had just ripped you open." Cole was still shaken up from the whole thing.

"I thought he was about to. But he told me to play dead right before he did... whatever that was. His plan all along was to have Garmadon let his guard down, slash open the wiring and steal his body. But the wires were too strong to cut." Jay explained, trying to take the focus off his shoulder, which had a long gash across it from the fight.

"Wow. Good for him." Lloyd leaned back against a wall. He thought Jay was keeping himself composed pretty well, considering that he had almost been killed in an arena fight a half hour ago.

"But he's stuck as a dragon now, isn't he?" Cole said quietly, gazing out the window at the night sky. They were in there for longer than he thought.

"Yeah." Lloyd responded, biting his lip.

Cole focused on Kai and Zane flying in silence outside. Zane had cuts on his hands from slashing at the wire, but nothing too severe. Kai was just shaken up. The plane was silent for the rest of the ride home.

When the ninja approached the Bounty, Nya and Sensei stood eagerly on the deck, awaiting the good news. But when Zane dropped Kai and immediately flew off, Nya felt her stomach drop.

"We couldn't do it." Kai's eyes darted downwards at the floor, and the others arrived soon after.

"Should I go after him?" Jay looked out over the railing.

"Let him be, Jay. Tell me first what happened." Sensei gestured to inside. After Nya and Sensei were filled in, they both could only stare in shock.

"Poor Zane." Nya felt like she was going to cry just listening to the story. "He was really thinking about fighting you, Jay?"

"As far as I could tell, yeah. It was pretty scary." Just the thought sent shivers up his spine. His shoulder had been bandaged while the story was being told.

"We should probably head to bed. We can talk more in the morning." Cole yawned.

"But what about Zane?" Lloyd looked out the window.

"He can stay out till morning. Knowing him, he only requires time to himself." Sensei nodded, and the crew went off to bed.

Meanwhile, Zane had drawn the key from his cave and was heading to the meditation spot. He felt numb as he flew, his emotions cancelling each other out, so he couldn't feel anything. While he was flying, he had unknowingly joined a pack of birds, which allowed him into the flight pattern. He flew with them until he reached his destination, and dropped out, spiraling towards the earth. He unlocked the cave, and shut the entrance behind him. He curled up and fell asleep in a corner, and melted in with the soft brown earth.

The next morning, the ninja set out looking for him. Sensei and Nya rode on the Mech, and the others squeezed into Jay's plane. Sensei had a gut feeling where Zane would be, and retrieved a key of his own from his dresser. When they arrived, the ninja stared out in confusion at a flat plain.

"Sensei, there's nothing here." Cole observed.

Sensei, in answer, unlocked the cavern, and revealed Zane, who was still sleeping in the far corner.

"Oh. Well that's new. Say, how'd he-" Kai began

"Enough. Remember, stay calm." Sensei cautioned the ninja as he quietly tread over to Zane, who was clutching the key in his claws. Sensei was about to rouse him, whe he heard Zane mumbling something.

"Should've... worth it... normal... kill..." Zane twitched.

Sensei felt it was invasive to listen in on Zane's sleep talk, but he was curious as to what he was talking about.

"Lava... Jay... fight... win..." Sensei realized with a sickening feeling that maybe, subconsciously, Zane wished he had killed Jay instead risking his body being destroyed. He quickly shook Zane awake, where Zane sat up, and opened his eyes with a start, still on edge from the night before. He let out a surprised yelp, before softening at the look on Sensei's face.

"Why are you all here?" Zane relaxed. He was greeted with Nya throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." Her words were muffled, but it was enough to make him remember last night's events. He looked down at his claws, and felt his grief rising. He shook Nya off and stormed towards the entrance.

"Garmadon will pay for what he-" Zane's wings were pulled back as Jay and Cole tugged on them.

"We're not letting you go, Zane." Jay kept eye contact, and Zane looked to Cole, who shook his head.

Zane jerked his wings away, and stared back furiously.

"You're not going to let me try and take back my old life? I don't want to be a dragon forever! I'm miserable. I threw away my only chance by giving up during that fight!" Zane roared. Jay felt the sudden urge to defend himself, and yelled back.

"You were going to kill me! I saw it! You were debating if my _life_ is more valuable than your preference! I didn't have to go with you to help find your old body. I could've stayed here and let you rot in that cave! But I thought you cared about us! I thought you cared about _me_! But it looks as if you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Jay was now face to face with Zane, who didn't know whether he should stay and fight back or run from the challenge. He looked at the rest of the crew's shocked faces, narrowed his eyes, and ran, dropping his key in his wake. He shot up into the sky, wishing to be swallowed by the clouds.

Only when Zane fled did Jay realize what he had just done.

"No, no! Wait Zane..." Jay stared up helplessly as Zane disappeared.

"Jay," Cole gripped his good shoulder so hard Jay couldn't help but flinch. "What did you just do?"

"I.. don't know." Jay hung his head. How was he going to fix this?


	24. Final Chapter

**Well, here we are. The final chapter in my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have loved writing it! Make sure to look for the sequel, which should be out soon enough. It will include _one_ OC. I'm super excited! :3**

* * *

"You know what?" Kai walked over and took Cole's hand off of Jay's shoulder. "I agree with you."

"Same here." Lloyd nodded. Nya sighed, and confirmed her agreement as well.

"Now that I think about it," Cole gazed up where Zane had flown away.

"Well, whether we think Zane's heartless or not," Kai followed Cole's gaze. "We should probably do something about him flying off."

"I just can't believe he said that." Jay sank down against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

"Same here, Jay." Lloyd pat Jay on the head.

"Well, we tried confronting him. That obviously didn't work." Kai grumbled.

"We probably shouldn't have Jay try. He's not very good at the whole consoling thing." Cole joked.

"Maybe you could try?" Jay looked up at Nya, who was taken aback.

"Me? I spend the least amount of time with him out of all of you! I just don't know how to approach the guy!" Nya stammered.

"I think you two have more in common than you think." Sensei put a hand on Nya's shoulder. She paused, weighing the options.

"Ok, I can try. I can't guarantee results." Nya gave in.

"Well, there's an issue with this plan." Lloyd realized. "Where did he go?"

"If I know Zane, I think we can find him." Sensei nodded.

"Where?" Jay stood.

"Probably in his father's old workshop. It's cold, hidden, and familiar." Nya shrugged.

"I think you know him more than you think." Kai elbowed her.

"Yeah, right." Nya grumbled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cole started for the exit. The rest followed, quite confident that they knew exactly where to find him.

A while later, the ninja stood at the entrance to the workshop. A faint glow was being emitted from the hatch, which confirmed Nya's guess.

"Right. Now we have to just persuade him that we're not out to get him, and everything'll be alright." Jay rolled back and forth on his feet. The cold was really starting to get to him.

"Alright. Here I go." Nya took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence as Nya held her breath. After she received no response, she opened the door, and slipped in. She quietly closed the door behind her, and peered down the staircase. Zane was sprawled out at the bottom, claws full with numerous papers and documents. Nya was about to ridicule Zane for being so cruel to Jay when she looked at his expression. He looked so depressed that she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Zane?" She quietly called out. Zane snapped his head up, but then softened.

"Oh, hello Nya. My apologies, I didn't hear you come in." Zane curled his tail around his body, and sat up.

"It's ok. I was coming to see if you were alright." Nya descended the stairs, trying to see what Zane was looking at.

"Do you come alone?" Zane was trying to hide the fact that he'd been so sad, but to no prevail.

"Here? Yes." Nya felt bad telling only a half-truth to him, because he eased up so much once she had.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble." Zane looked down at the wooden floor.

Nya took a seat in a desk chair. Why was he so sorrowful all of a sudden? He was just so angry at Jay!

"Don't be. You're the one now stuck like this." She eyed the wings, now folded neatly against his scales.

"True." Zane flicked his tail, scattering the papers.

"So, what're you looking at?" Nya reached for a random one, and Zane went to snatch it out of her hand. He stopped himself, regaining his composure.

He mumbled something that Nya couldn't hear, and rested his head on the floor.

"What was that?" Nya was curious. She couldn't make out the handwriting on the paper.

"I said that they're my old blueprints." Zane said quietly. "The one you're holding is a list of things needed to build the falcon."

"Oh." Nya had meant to say something a lot more comforting, but that's all she could say. An awkward silence ensued, as nobody knew what to say.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Nya rested a hand on Zane's wing, and he sighed.

"Well, I was thinking about yesterday. About how I risked everything by faking being corrupted. If I had simply tried to claw the netting, Garmadon would've been ready for me. But if I faked, I risked being hurt by Jay, and Garmadon knowing that I wasn't going to fight."

"But you were going to. Jay told us you were debating it." Nya accused, and immediately regretted it. Zane scowled, but continued.

"Yes, I was thinking about fighting Jay to regain my old body. But I convinced myself that even if I did win my body back, where would I go? I would've lost the only people that care about me. I doubt anyone in the village even remembers me, and the falcon hardly counts." Zane was getting more worked up, and Nya realized that she was actually getting Zane to open up.

"I never thought about it that way." Nya admitted.

"But if I did kill Jay, I could spend my life _not_ being hunted down by crazy animal control officers." Zane bitterly recalled.

Nya knew it was wrong as soon as she did it, but she giggled at the outlandishness of the statement.

"I didn't know my plights were so humorous." Zane flared his wings a little, enough to make Nya slide her chair back a little, which Zane noticed.

"You've demonstrated another reason I was debating the situation. As a humanoid robot, no one thought twice about my actions. Now, everyone is on edge at my slightest movements." Zane grimaced.

"Sorry. So, are you ready to face the others again?" Nya glanced up towards the door.

"If they'll forgive me." Zane, admittedly, was a little frightened.

"I'm sure they will. Now, let's go." Nya, relieved, started ascending the staircase.

Zane sighed, looked at his blueprints once more, and followed, ready to take on whatever was waiting for him ahead.

* * *

"Skales!" Garmadon called. The Hypnobrai general came slithering around the corner.

"Yes, Garmadon?"

"Where is the fire crystal?"

"I thought you said that you never wanted to bring her back." Skales frowned. "Why have you changed your mind?"

"Drastic times call for drastic measures. If Serpentine aren't enough to rid me of the ninja, then she'll do the trick."

"But what if she doesn't wish to align herself with us?"

"Then we'll, _persuade_ her." Garmadon chuckled. "You still haven't told me. Where is the fire crystal?"

"I'll retrieve it, sir." Skales hissed, and back away.

"Excellent." Garmadon smiled. "Finally, the downfall of the ninja will be upon us."


End file.
